


We Have a Visitor

by Cecille



Category: GOT7, K-pop, 방탄소년단 | Bangtan Boys | BTS
Genre: '97 line friendship, Fluff, Gen, Hospitals, Hurt/Comfort, Jackson being soft, Jeon Jungkook-centric, Jung Hoseok | J-Hope Is a Good Hyung, Medicine, Min Yoongi | Suga Is a Good Hyung, Sickfic, Soft Jung Hoseok | J-Hope, Soft Kim Namjoon | Rap Monster, Soft Min Yoongi | Suga, Worried Rap Monster, pure fluff
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-09-20
Updated: 2017-11-01
Packaged: 2018-12-31 21:58:41
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 4
Words: 5,857
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12141984
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Cecille/pseuds/Cecille
Summary: Mark runs into a sick Jungkook at MAMA, and Got7 take care of him until BTS can get there.





	1. I'm Fine, Really

**Author's Note:**

> I intended to write a bonus chapter for A Monster in the Kitchen, and I started writing it. I did. Really.  
> But then strangely this happened. I had this idea and it insisted on being written. 
> 
> Don't even know if anyone will really like this, but I absolutely had to write it.  
> BTS isn't in this yet, but they will appear in a second chapter. (EDIT: and a third and a fourth)

              It’s after MAMA and all the Got7 members are tiredly lounging in their dressing room. It’s not quite time to head back to the hotel—they’re still in their costumes and makeup, and nothing is packed up. Staff members are bustling around making sure everything is taken care of before people begin to leave. Mark gets up and heads out to the hall to find a bathroom. He doesn’t have to go far, it’s right down the hall from their room.

              He’s washing his hands slowly, trying to remember what bag his passport is in, when a blur of a person darts into the bathroom behind him, runs into a stall and starts retching. Mark shuts off the water, and looks behind him bewildered. He quickly grabs a paper towel and walks over to make sure it’s not one of his members. It’s not, but the brown hair is still familiar to him.

              “Jungkook-ah!?” He asks, kneeling down beside the younger boy and putting a hand on his back. Jungkook can’t respond immediately, but when he’s no longer gagging over the toilet he wipes a shaky hand over his mouth and glances back. Recognition sparks in his eyes.

              “Hyung-nim.” His voice is quiet and low.

              “What’s wrong? Where are the rest of your members?” Mark asks, rubbing a comforting hand up and down the other’s back.

              “I’m okay. I just felt sick, so I…” He trails off, seeming embarrassed. Mark’s eyes are full of worry.

              “Do you feel like you’re going to puke again?”

              “No. I’m okay. Thanks for checking on me. I’m okay, now, really.” Jungkook shakily gets up from the ground, giving a very weak smile. Mark keeps a steadying hand on his arm.

              “I’m going to take you back to our room and call someone to come get you, okay?”

              “No, I’m really okay! I can go back on my own. You don’t need to go to any trouble.” Jungkook’s entire face is red now, and Mark can tell it’s from his embarrassment and not the fever he’s guessing he has.

              “I really think you should just sit and rest for a bit. I’ll worry otherwise, so come and let me take care of things,” He puts his arm around Jungkook, and begins to guide him out of the bathroom.

              “Okay,” Jungkook acquiesces quietly, leaning into Mark’s support. Mark stops on the way out to get Jungkook a couple of damp paper towels to wipe his face with.

              They make their way back to the dressing room quietly, Mark noting that the longer they walk the paler Jungkook is starting to look. He’s starting to wonder if he should try to find a medic for him.

              When they get in the room the first one to notice is their manager.

              “Mark, what’s going on?”

              Mark opens his mouth to explain, but he’s cut off by the voices of his other members.

              “Jungkookie?” JB asks confused.

              “Kookie, what’s wrong?” Yugyeom has noticed his friend’s pale face and is rushing over, BamBam right behind.

              “Is he okay?” Jinyoung is asking.

              Mark hands Jungkook over to Yugyeom who is immediately guiding him to settle on the couch, strong arms holding his shoulders. He starts explaining the situation to the manager, asking if there are medics around and if he knows how to get in contact with the Big Hit managers. Jackson offers to call the other BTS members to let them know where their maknae is. The manager nods his approval.

              A few feet away, Yugyeom and BamBam have settled themselves on either side of Jungkook, who is leaning slightly into Yugyeom’s side. They hear Mark tell the manager that Jungkook threw up.

              “You threw up? Are you okay? Do you feel like you’re gonna be sick again?” Yugyeom asks gently tightening his arm around his friend’s shoulder.

              He shakes his head at the last questions. “I feel fine now.”

              “You’re such a bad liar,” BamBam says, grinning and shaking his head, “You look like hell. Who would believe you?”

              Jungkook chuckles weakly in response, which turns into a brief fit of coughs. BamBam’s smile droops a little.

              Jackson is suddenly crouching in front of them, one hand going to Jungkook’s knee, the other offering a water bottle.

              “Thank you, Hyung.”

              “Oh, what a polite dongsaeng.” Jackson says, before looking pointedly at the two young members flanking him who grin a little under his gaze. He turns his attention back to the Jungkook. “Just little sips, okay? You might make yourself sick again otherwise.”

              Jungkook goes to unscrew the top, but when Yugyeom sees how much his hands are shaking he takes it and undoes the top for him. He hands it back but keeps a hand at the bottom of it to keep it steady while his friend takes a careful sip.

              “I called Namjoon-ah, and manager is taking care of everything now, so don’t worry. They’re gonna come and get you soon. You can just relax until then.”

              “Sorry for causing trouble,” Jungkook says, bowing his head.

              “Go away,” Yugyeom says narrowing his eyes at his hyung, “You’re making him feel like he has to be polite,” He pushes at Jackson with his foot.

              Jackson shoves away his foot, but gets up anyway, feeling that Yugyeom has a point. “Jungkookie, try and rub off on our maknae so he won’t kick his hyung anymore.”

              “You really don’t need to be polite with him. He won’t care.” Yugyeom says when he leaves.

              Jungkook hums a noise of acknowledgement and then coughs a little again.

              “You look so pale,” BamBam comments with a sympathetic pout, squeezing Jungkook’s hand. Jungkook squeezes back briefly and blinks slowly. “Just lie on Gyeomie. He’s got you.” He runs his hand through Jungkook’s sweaty hair a few times, then busies himself trying to fix it into its usual style again.

              “I’m really fine,” he says again, but he sinks further into Yugyeom’s hold.

              “Shh, no one believes you,” Yugyeom says, rubbing his shoulder. “You don’t have to talk. Just rest a bit.”

              So, he does, switching between lying heavily on his friend and being helped to sip more water. Yugyeom and BamBam tell him about their day in low voices and he occasionally smiles tiredly.

 


	2. Rap Monster and Suga

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The (first) BTS chapter!
> 
> I know it was supposed to be just one more chapter, but it didn't turn out that way, so I guess there will have to be another chapter after this.  
> It was really hard to figure out exactly what I wanted to do in this chapter, but it finally worked itself out.

After they get back to the dressing room, Rap Monster has this weird feeling. Like a tingling on the back of his neck. Something feels wrong. He tries to convince himself that it’s just leftover nerves from the night, but he can’t quite shake it.

              He robotically changes and takes off his makeup, all the while trying to figure out what has him so tense. He’s watching Jimin and Taehyung goof around—Jimin is covering Tae’s head with his jacket, and Tae is protesting and trying to wriggle out—when it finally hits him.

              A cold sensation spreads through his veins. He glances around the room quickly. Yoongi is comfortably lounging on a chair, somehow already ready to leave, Jin and Hobi seem to be filming something over by the door, and by the couch, Tae now has Jimin in a playful head lock. Rap Monster’s eyes dart from person to person, searching for the last member of their group. No matter how many times he looks, he doesn’t see him. Has he not been here the whole time?

              “Where’s Jungkook?” Rap Monster asks the room. Yoongi glances over, looks around the room and shrugs. No one else seems to hear him.

              He’s trying to stay calm—after all it’s only been maybe ten minutes since they got back, and Jungkook could have just gone off to the bathroom or something—but his heartbeat is suddenly three times as loud as usual, and he’s thinking of how quiet Jungkook had been toward the end of the night and how he’d lagged behind as they had left for their room.

He’s heading for the door to check out in the hallway when his phone rings. He stops, and whips out his phone from his pocket, assuming it will be their maknae calling, but the screen reads “Jackson”. He presses ignore and heads for the door again.

              He’s just stepped out into the hall when the ring comes again. He pulls out his phone and sees “Jackson” again. He’s frustrated, but figures if he’s already called twice, he’ll probably keep calling, so he reluctantly picks up.

              “Hello?”

              “Why did you ignore me?” Jackson says in lieu of a greeting.

              “Sorry,” Rap Mon lets out a shaky sigh. “I just…well, never mind. What’s up?”

              “Your maknae is down in our dressing room.”

               “Oh, thank god” Rap Monster lets out a sigh of relief “I didn’t know where he was. He’s with you guys?”

              “Yeah, Mark-hyung found him getting sick in the bathroom, so he brought him back here.”

              “He’s sick? Is he okay?”

              “He says he is, but he’s not looking great, so I can’t say I believe him.”

              “Okay,” Rap Monster closes his eyes trying to process, “Okay. I’ll be right down.”

              “The babies are with him, and we’re all making sure he’s okay, so you don’t have to rush too much. We’ll keep him safe until you can get here.”

              “Thanks Jackson.”

              “We’ll see you soon.”

              “See you soon.”

              Rap Monster hangs up.

Jungkook had been to the doctor not even a week ago, and they’d said it was an ear infection. A _mild_ ear infection. He’d seemed better almost immediately after he started his antibiotics.

              They must have been wrong. It must have been something else, and, _god_ , had Jungkook been feeling sicker and just hiding it? Namjoon feels his eyes sting at the thought. He should have noticed. He should have been there for his maknae.

              He runs his hand through his hair and takes a deep breath. This is not the time for guilt. He has somewhere he needs to be.

 

 

              Suga is more than ready to leave. They’ve been out all day, and all he wants is to go back to the hotel and sleep. He's flopped in a chair in the dressing room, blankly scrolling through his phone, waiting for everyone else to get themselves together, but everybody is either goofing around or missing.

              They’re never going to get out of here. Suga groans quietly and lets his head fall back.  

              It’s then that Namjoon comes barreling through the door, hair messed up, and suddenly he’s pulling up Suga by the arm and telling him he needs him right now, and his eyes are big and his voice is catching occasionally, the way it does when he’s really stressed out.

              Then he turns to Jin. “Hyung, can you get everybody ready to leave? We’re going to go downstairs and get Kookie. We might be a while, but we’ll be back.”

              “Sure.” Jin comes over and rests a hand on the back of Namjoon’s neck. “What’s got you all upset?”

              Namjoon runs a hand through his already messy hair. “Jungkookie is sick. I’m just worried.” He says it quietly, trying not to let the others hear, but Suga’s right next to him and his heart does a little flip-flop at the words.

              “You sure you don’t want me to come with you?” Jin’s looking supremely worried. Not that Suga can blame him. Rap Mon is rarely shaken.

              “No, you need to get changed too, and someone needs to keep the others calm while we’re gone. We’ll keep you updated.”

              Rap Mon grabs Suga’s arm again, but Suga stops him.

              “We should grab his things first,” he says quietly, going to the middle of the room to collect Jungkook’s bag, phone, and clothes. He returns to Rapmon and puts a hand on his shoulder. “Let’s go.”

\----

“I’m _fine_ ” Jungkook pleads when they get there.

Suga’s restrains the urge to cuff him.

When they first got into the room, Rap Monster had properly greeted the Got 7 managers and then practically tripped over himself running to get in front of Jungkook so he can grab his face in his hands and ask if he’s okay.

Suga had walked slowly behind him, quietly saying his hellos and then ruffling BamBam’s hair as the young idol scoots over on the couch so Suga can sit next to Jungkook, who immediately claims he is fine despite the obvious evidence to the contrary.

And Suga really doesn’t want to hear it. He’s heard it all before from their youngest. ‘I’m fine’, ‘It doesn’t hurt’, ‘It’s just a cold’. Suga’s jaw tightens remembering a ‘fine’ Jungkook collapsing in the middle of dance practice six months ago.

When he comes back to present time, though, he can’t be upset with the miserable looking pile of maknae in front of him.  He’s had practice dealing with a sick Jungkook. He just needs to go about things the right way.

He leans in front of the maknae and looks straight in his eyes. Jungkook meets his gaze nervously.

“What hurts?”

Jungkook opens his mouth, clearly wanting to protest, but Suga narrows his gaze and Jungkook drops his eyes.

“Stomach. My head a little.”

Suga reaches out to feel Jungkook’s cheeks and then his forehead before resting his hand at the nape of his neck.

“You feel a little warm.”

Jungkook nods in agreement, and Suga notices Yugyeom hold him a little tighter.

“Why didn’t you tell us you felt sick, Jungkookie?” Rap Monster asks quietly, sadness in his voice.

Jungkook looks horror-stricken. “It wasn’t like that. I maybe felt a little worn out earlier, but I mostly felt fine, and then I just…didn’t. I would have said something if I’d felt that bad, I _swear_.”

Yugyeom seems to be getting empathetically distressed, pain entering his eyes.

Suga strokes the back of Jungkook’s hair gently, then he says in a low voice, “He’s not upset Kookie, he’s just really worried.”

“Hey,” a voice comes from over the couch, “a medic came to check out Jungkookie,” Mark says.

Sure enough there’s a young woman with a medic kit by the door, waiting to see her patient.

The managers let them know that the woman only speaks Japanese and English, so someone is going to have to translate for Jungkook, but Suga is just relieved there was anyone left at the venue to take a look at him.

Yugyeom carefully trades places with Rap Monster, and Suga and BamBam also leave to make room for Jackson on Jungkook’s other side.

As they get up, Suga notices the continued looks of worry on the youngest two Got 7 members’ faces. He gently brushes Yugyeom’s hair and drapes an arm over BamBam.

“I know he looks rough right now, but…he’s a tough kid, so try not to worry too much.”

They give him small smiles in return, and then head off towards JB who is calling for them.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Next Chapter: Soft hyungs, more fluff, more BTS, hopefully an ending.
> 
> Hope you liked this chapter :)  
> Let me know if there's anything in particular you'd like to see before the end!


	3. Diagnosis

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I know, I know. It keeps getting longer. Really though, it will end with chapter 4. It would have ended in this chapter, but it was getting long, so I decided the rest could wait. 
> 
> Also, this takes place at an imaginary MAMA that happened in Japan. It's still during late November, early December though. 
> 
> Enjoy!
> 
> Edit: I decided the flow was a little weird going between languages, so anything that's said in Japanese will be italicized

Jackson is usually very touchy. More often than not he has an arm an arm thrown over someone’s shoulder, a hand in someone’s hair, or his arms looped around someone in a hug. The touchiness increases even more when someone’s sick, so when he sits next to Jungkook on the couch, his first instinct to bring a comforting hand up to the back of his neck.

              What surprises him though is that there’s already a hand solidly resting there. Jackson glances over, startled at the unexpected contact, and blinks.

              It’s not like he didn’t know Namjoon was a kind, soft-hearted person—even when Jackson teases him he never actually gets mad and he’s always looking out for the people around him—but he’s never seen his friend look so gentle. And it’s not just the way his hand is softly cradling Jungkook’s neck, it’s everything about him at that moment. It’s the warm concern in his eyes and the way he’s just barely resting his cheek on the top of the maknae’s head. It’s the deep, quiet voice he uses to tell Jungkook that he doesn’t have to try and understand or respond to the medic, that he’ll do all the translating and talking for him.

              Jackson wonders how the Rap Monster that always breaks things and the Rap Monster in front of him could be the same person.

              The medic comes and kneels in front of Jungkook. Someone has apparently given her a very basic idea of what has happened, so she starts examining him immediately. Namjoon quietly translates instructions for Jungkook even though what’s being asked of him is usually obvious.

              She takes his temperature first, and while they wait, she asks for a more detailed description of Jungkook’s symptoms, which Jackson provides without difficulty.

              When the thermometer beeps, she takes it.

              “ _37.8_ ” She reads off. Everyone’s Japanese is good enough to understand numbers, and the group—including Suga behind the couch and the rest of the Got7 members who are conspicuously eavesdropping—collectively relaxes a little.

              Next is the stethoscope, and she nods as she listens to his heart, but when she asks him to take a deep breath, he only breaths in a little and then starts coughing. She looks up concerned and asks him to try again. He does and he take a bigger breath this time, but he still coughs.

              Namjoon moves his hand from Jungkook’s neck to rub his back instead.

              “ _His lungs sound okay_ ,” says the medic, “ _but he should be able to breathe easier than that._ ”

              She’s listening to his chest again, when Jackson sees Namjoon turn around.

              “What?” He asks, turning to Suga, who must have tapped him on the shoulder. Jackson turns around too. Suga’s face is neutral but his eyes are wider than usual.

              “What is this?” Suga asks, pointing to Jungkook’s neck. Namjoon shifts Jungkook so he can look properly. He looks at his neck and then back at Suga. His eyes have gotten wider too. He looks at the maknae’s neck again. Then again at Suga.

              “I don’t know,” he says.

              Jackson leans over to look too, and now he knows why they look so confused and concerned. There are red splotches covering the back of his neck. Jackson doesn’t know to make of it. He guesses it’s a rash, but it looks a little weird somehow. It starts at the bottom of his hairline, covers his neck, and disappears under his collar.

              “What’s what?” Jungkook asks. The medic is looking on curiously as well.

              Namjoon addresses the medic first. “ _He has a rash_.”

              “ _Could you turn him around for me and maybe take off his jacket?_ ”

              Namjoon nods, “Jungkookie, you have a rash on you neck. Can you take off your jacket for me so she can see it properly?”

              Jungkook raises a hand to his neck and turns his head as if trying to see for himself, and then, realizing he can’t, obediently starts shrugging out of his jacket. Namjoon helps him, and then folds the jacket on his lap.

              The medic looks at him carefully, and then pulls his collar down to look a little farther. Her eyebrows raise, then she carefully turns his shoulders, telling him without speaking that he can turn around again.

              “ _Can he untuck his shirt for me_?”

              Namjoon translates and then carefully untucks his shirt and pulls it up a little.

              Jackson can see that the red splotches are also covering the few inches of Jungkook’s exposed stomach.

              The medic nods, seemingly having expected this, but Rap Monster seems stunned and just stares for a few moments.

              “ _What is it?_ ” Jackson asks on his behalf, thinking his friend may need a minute to recover.

              “ _Seems like an allergic reaction to something. Has he eaten anything strange lately? Been exposed to anything he hasn’t been exposed to before?_ ”

              Jackson passes on the questions to Jungkook who shakes his head. “We’ve been to Japan plenty of times now. I haven’t eaten or done anything new this time.”

              Rap Monster’s eyes seem blank, still staring at Jungkook’s stomach, but cogs must have been turning in his brain because his head snaps up.

              “But he is taking an antibiotic he hasn't taken before.”

              He says it in Korean, so Jackson translates for the medic.

              She nods. “ _That would probably be it._ ” Then she reaches into the medical kit and takes out a couple pills. “ _First, he has to stop taking that antibiotic. I can give him some antihistamines, and that should help for now. Most likely he’ll get better on his own once he stops taking the drug, but there is a chance his reaction could get worse, so it wouldn’t hurt to bring him to a hospital so he can get steroids or maybe even a shot of epinephrine._ ”

              Rap Monster is nodding, and he’s translating and telling Suga to text the others so they can meet them at the car and they can go straight to the hospital.

              Jungkook is looking between them with cloudy, confused eyes, and Jackson realizes that since he’s not firing on all cylinders and there was so much back and forth between the languages Jungkook may not have been able to follow everything.

              “Hey,” Jackson says to get his attention, “she thinks you’re having an allergic reaction, so you’re going to take some pills and then your hyungs are going to take you to the hospital to make sure that’s all you need.”

              Jungkook nods, still looking a little bewildered, and Jackson gives his arm a squeeze.

              “I know you don’t feel great, but you’re gonna be fine. Namjoon-ah and the others are going to make sure of it.”

              “Of course we are,” Namjoon says, tuning into their conversation and giving Jungkook a gentle squeeze.

              The medic hands them the antihistamines, and gives them the address of the nearest hospital. Namjoon stands up to thank her, and Suga and one of Got7’s managers come over to thank her as well. She waves off their thanks, wishes Jungkook well in Japanese, and heads out.

              Jungkook got jostled when Namjoon left, and Jackson looks over to see him pale, eyes pinched closed, one hand up to his mouth. Jackson is scooting closer immediately to put one arm around him and one on his thigh.

              “You gonna be sick again?” He asks quietly, rubbing his back. He makes eye contact with Jinyoung who is nearby, who quickly grasps the situation and scrambles to bring over a trashcan.

              Jungkook is silent for a long moment—long enough for most of the room to notice his problem and watch silently—and he doesn’t open his eyes, but eventually his hand moves away from his mouth and he shakes his head weakly

              “’m okay,” he says.

              Rap Monster and Suga share a concerned look as they head back over to their maknae.

              Rap Mon sits down cross-legged in front of him and begins clumsily trying to open the antihistamine packaging. Suga sighs before kneeling next to him, taking the blister package, and deftly popping out the pills. He grumbles something at Namjoon that is too quiet for Jackson to hear, and then he places a water bottle in Jungkook’s hand and sits beside him with the pills.

              Suga brushes back Jungkook’s bangs affectionately. “If you don’t think you can keep them down, you don’t have to take them. We’ll just go straight to the hospital.”

              Jungkook shakes his head. “I’ll be okay, I think.”

              “Even though we’ll have to ride in the car a bit?” Suga asks seriously.

              Jungkook shrugs. “I don’t think they’ll make me any _more_ likely to puke.”

              Suga nods, “And they might make you feel a little better.” He pauses for a second, and there’s a flash of emotion that Jackson almost misses, but it’s gone before he can even identify it properly. Suga strokes Jungkook’s head as he offers the pills to him, and Jackson makes sure to hold the maknae steady while he dutifully gulps down his medicine.

              They wait a few minutes to make sure the pills aren’t going to affect his stomach badly. Rap Monster thanks him again for calling him about Jungkook, which Jackson feels is a little excessive, since he’s already said thank you, and Jackson isn’t even the one who found him or the one who sat with him until they got there. Usually he’d tease Namjoon about it, but he’s pretty sure it’s just how his anxiety over their youngest is manifesting itself, so he lets it go (but reminds himself to bring it up when they see each other under better circumstances). Then Namjoon announces that Jin has texted him and everyone is in the car, so they can get ready to go to the hospital.

              “We’re going to go give proper thanks to your managers and the other members before we go. Do you think you could help Kookie into his coat? Rap Monster asks.

              “Of course. I think the babies might want to say goodbye, anyway,” he jerks his head in the direction of Yugyeom and BamBam who have been hovering since they changed and took off their makeup.

              Rap Monster smiles, and gestures them over.

              He gets one of them under each arm and gives them a squeeze.

              “Thanks for taking care of Jungkookie.”

              “He might be your maknae, but he’s our friend,” BamBam says. Yugyeom nods.

              Rap Monster looks genuinely touched and grateful, so Jackson doesn’t say anything about the edge of whiny possessiveness that creeps into BamBam’s voice. He pretends not to hear it.

              Jackson splits his attention between watching Suga and Rap Mon make deep bows to all the people around the room and watching Jungkook be fussed over.

              BamBam doesn’t want to put Jungkook’s nice jacket back on because it won’t be ‘comfy enough’, so Yugyeom grabs one of his spare sweatshirts and helps Jungkook pull it over his head. Then BamBam gets Jungkook’s winter coat and zips it up for him after he slips it on. Yugyeom tugs on his hat, making sure it covers his ears, and then he wraps his arm around Jungkook and puts his head on his shoulder.

              “You’re cute all bundled up,” Yugyeom says, smooshing his face against his neck.

              Jungkook gives him a half-hearted push but then grins. BamBam unceremoniously removes Yugyeom from his shoulder to wind Jungkook’s scarf around his neck.

              “Are you warm enough?” BamBam asks.

              Jungkook nods. “Thanks.”

              Yugyeom puts his head back on Jungkook’s shoulder and says, “Feel better soon so you can come hang out. We don’t get to see you enough.”

              “Yeah, we miss you,” BamBam agrees.

              “I miss you guys too,” Jungkook says.

              “…Sorry,” Rap Monster has finished saying all his thank you’s, “but we have to get going.”

              The three ’97 liners give each other goodbye hugs, and then Jackson sneaks one in too, which makes Jungkook smile shyly.  

              Suga and Rap Monster escort him to the door, but when they get to the doorway, Jungkook turns around. He gives a deep, long bow to the room.

Then his hyungs hustle him into the hallway towards the garage.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> so, yeah, I decided to make it an allergic reaction. The symptoms are based on real experiences, but I did pick and choose symptoms from a variety of reactions I have experienced. I intended to make it a flu or something, but then I wanted something non-contagious so no one would have to worry about cuddling him. ^-^
> 
> Next chapter(s): The rest of BTS fusses over Jungkook and eventually takes him back to the hotel (so, pure fluff, is what I'm saying)


	4. Car Ride

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ...it got too long again, and I felt like I was taking forever to finish, so here's another chapter, but this story still isn't over. I promise EVENTUALLY I will finish it. Maybe in the next chapter. I know better than to assume anything now

Jungkook feels awful. His stomach is still churning ominously, and his headache has been worse since he stood up. Not to mention he’s shaky and hot and just generally uncomfortable.

He’s relieved to be with just his hyungs, now, though. He’d felt so embarrassed being watched by all of Got7’s members and staff. Everyone had made such a big deal of things, and he’d acted like such a baby, sticking to Yugyeom all that time. If he wasn’t feeling so crappy, he’d want to pull away from his hyungs and curl up in a ball of humiliation. As it is, he just wants to get to the car.  

The walk to the garage seems to take forever, and since Jungkook has mostly kept his eyes on the ground, he doesn’t even notice they’ve reached the car until someone collides with him and throws their arms around him.

“We were so worried,” V says, squeezing him tightly. Jungkook’s head is being pushed into Taehyung’s shoulder, but he manages to look up and see the rest of his members around the doors of the car smiling even though their eyes are worried.

Jungkook tries to simultaneously give his hyungs a reassuring smile and untangle himself from Taehyung without making it obvious that his crushing grip is making it nearly impossible to breathe. Thankfully, Suga pulls V away and gives him a very gentle slap on the back of his neck.

“You shouldn’t tackle sick people,” Suga says dryly.

“Sorry,” V says, ducking his head and pouting.

When V was removed from him, Jin swooped in to offer support, so Jungkook is now leaning gently against his eldest hyung’s stomach, Jin’s arms circled under his arms in a back hug. The familiar feel of his steady hyung behind him makes Jungkook just want to collapse into his hold. He thinks that would probably freak Jin out a little though, so he stays on his feet, though he tilts his head back to rest against his chest.

“Aish, we can’t leave you alone for five minutes…What’re we gonna do with you?” Jin says in his uncle voice, shaking his head but looking down at Jungkook warmly.

“Sorry, Hyung,” Jungkook says, a tiny smile on his lips at Jin’s usual teasing.

“You should be.” Jin says before planting a gentle kiss on the top of the maknae’s head. Jungkook closes his eyes and leans a little heavier against his Hyung. He can hear Rap Monster and Suga explaining things more fully to the others in the background and feels Jin nod occasionally. Jin hands have moved down to rub rhythmically over his stomach, and it’s doing good things for his nausea. It’s the best he’s felt since he puked, so he’s not thrilled when the conversation turns to deciding who is getting in which car. Just the idea of being in a moving vehicle makes his stomach flip.

“But, Hyuuung,” Taehyung whines when he’s told he’s going to be riding with Suga, Rap Monster, and Jimin. “I wanna stay with Kookie, and I could fit in that car too.”

“But if you’re there too, Kookie won’t be able to lie down in the back,” Rap Mon explains while fondly running a hand through his roommate’s hair. “So, you’re stuck with us.”

V nods but heads over to Jungkook and gives him another—this time less crushing—hug. “I’ll see you as soon as we get to the hospital Kookie.”

Rap Mon squeezes his shoulder on his way to the car, Suga ruffles his hair, and Jimin gives him a sad-looking smile as he brushes his bangs up and then gives his neck a quick squeeze. As they start piling into the other car, Jin starts to move Jungkook into a position so he can pass him to J-Hope who is waiting in the back seat.

“C’mon Jungkook-ah. Let’s go to the hospital.” Jin says nudging him forward.

While he can’t think of two people he’d trust more to take care of him when he’s this miserable, all Jungkook can think about when he thinks about getting in the car is puking in the car.

Jungkook squeezes Jin’s sleeve and doesn’t move forward. When Jin looks at him questioningly, Jungkook can’t bring himself to say anything, though, so he just makes an unhappy noise in the back of his throat and looks up at his hyung pathetically.

Jin somehow seems to understand anyway, and rubs Jungkook’s arm encouragingly. “It’s only going to take like 20 minutes to get there, and Hobi will be right there the whole time. If you start feeling too sick, we can pull over,” he says the last part glancing at the driver who nods.

Guessing he has no choice, Jungkook reluctantly lets Jin settle him in the back so that he’s lying against J-Hopes chest and stretching out across the rest of the backseat. J-Hope is leaning against the door of the car and immediately wraps his arms around his dongsaeng when he is deposited into his lap.

Jungkook looks up into his hyung’s face and his stomach falls as he sees J-Hope is frowning. It’s only for a moment though, because when he catches Jungkook looking his expression goes soft, and he squeezes him against him.

 “My poor Jungkookie. You’re not feeling good, huh?”

Jungkook is pretty sure it’s a rhetorical question, so he just makes a noise in the back of his throat and tries to wiggle even closer to Hoseok. J-Hope begins to gently card a hand through his hair.

“Hyungie is right here, so if you start feeling like you’re gonna be sick, just tell me, okay?”

Jungkook nods. Jin gives his knee a squeeze from the front seat before the engine roars to life. Jungkook tenses as they start moving, and his head still hurts and his stomach is very unhappy about the movement, but he tries to just focus on J-Hopes hand in his hair and his hyung’s quiet shushing and ‘it’s okay’s.

A few minutes later his stomach finally settles briefly, but he finds that he still can’t get comfortable. He feels hot and confined. He’d take his coat off, but it’s cozy in his coat, and he’s not sure it would help, anyway. He wants to take off his _skin_. He shifts from one position to another trying to get rid of the hot, crawly feeling. And shifting so much makes his stomach cramp up, and he’s altogether miserable again within about a minute.

“You okay?” J-Hope asks.

“Yeah. I just…I’m hot and everything feels…” Jungkook struggles to find the right words to express what he’s feeling. “I just feel wrong.”

J-Hope hums and seems to think for a moment. “How about…” J-Hope unzips Jungkook’s jacket and then takes it off to lay over his stomach and legs. He takes off the scarf and hat, but he puts them back on after pulling off the hoodie Jungkook is wearing. Then he unzips his own coat and lays that over Jungkook’s top half, so he now has two coat-blankets.

“Any better?” He asks.

Somehow it is, even if his stomach still hurts, so Jungkook nods. “Thank you.”

J-Hope smiles. “Hyung would do anything to help you feel better.”

Jungkook takes that in, and he bites his lip. There _is_ something that was helping earlier, but even thinking about asking makes his cheeks flush red. He pinches his eyes shut, and opens his mouth, willing the words to come out without him having to think about them too much. He prays Jin isn’t watching them from the front.

“C-Could you…?” That’s all he can manage, but he takes his hyung’s hands and moves them under the coat to his stomach. J-Hope splays his hands out there, and Jungkook feels himself start to relax under the touch.

J-Hope leaves his hands on the maknae’s stomach and nuzzles the top of his head affectionately in lieu of another hug.

“Aigoo, all you ever have to do is ask, Jungkookie.”

They stay in the position for the rest of the drive, and by the time they get to the hospital, Jungkook has relaxed so much that he’s actually drifted to sleep.


End file.
